Out of Reach
by Dri Almighty
Summary: SPOILER Minha shortfic pósHBP. Sobre como melhores amigas e heróis não combinam. O por quê de não devermos atravessar a linha entre Amor e Amizade e das conseqüência, caso desobedeça. HORRÍVEL em sinopse, mas a short é fofa.


**Nome: Out of Reach  
Autora: **Sabrina Potter**  
Spoiler: 1-6  
Sinopse: **SPOILER Minha fic HH pós-HBP. Sobre como melhores amigas e heróis não combinam. O por quê de não devermos atravessar a linha entre Amor e Amizade e das conseqüência, caso desobedeça. HORRÍVEL em sinopse, mas a short é linda.**  
N/A: **É preciso ler a música porque ela é fundamental pra história.DUH!  
**Dedicada a Dani Potter **(porque eu meu computador fez questão de perder a short dedicada a ela...e também porque ela é minha amiga e super fofa)** Cath, iGi e Lori **(pq elas são FODONICAS), a **Inna** (porque...nha! Sem palavras pra defini-la), **Irene **super...super girl! e qualquer outro H que estiver lendo essa fic.

**Capítulo Único**

**  
**  
This is the place where I sit  
**_Esse é o lugar onde me sento_**  
This is the part where I love you too much  
_**Essa é a parte em que eu te amo demais**_  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
_**Isso é tão difícil quanto parece?**_  
Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
_**Pois eu estou fico cansada de fingir que sou forte**_  
I'm here if you want me  
_**Eu estou aqui se você me quiser**_  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
_**Eu sou sua, você pode me abraçar**_  
I'm empty and achin'  
**_Eu estou vazia e machucada  
_**and tumblin' and breakin'  
_**E caindo, e quebrando..**_

Hermione Granger não era inteligente por nada. Sempre soube dos riscos que corria fossem estes em uma poção malfeita, um feitiço mal soletrado ou num ato impensado. No entanto, sabia de tantas coisas e, agora, parecia que nada delas valia a pena por que o maior erro que podia cometer, já havia feito. Talvez, fosse por que há sempre um lado doce, hipnotizante ao qual todas as pessoas preferem e, independentemente de suas mentes brilhantes, seguem.

Cuz you don't see me  
_**Porque você não me vê**_  
And you don't need me  
_**E você não precisa de mim**_  
And you don't love me  
_**E você não me ama**_  
The way I wish you would  
**_Da maneira que eu desejo que você amasse_**  
The way I know you could  
**_Da maneira que eu sei você poderia_**

Distraída, começou a cantar o refrão da música que a pouco passara por sua exausta e triste mente, um sorriso melancólico nos lábios. Tinha ouvido aquela música somente uma vez, mas agora, anos tempos e quando tanto se identificava com ela, parecia tê-la conhecido desde pequena. Letra por letra, palavra por palavra saindo por seus lábios em harmonia, intactos, parecendo que sempre estiveram ali, adormecidos em sua mente até o momento certo (ou o momento errado, pensou amargurada). Até agora.

I dream a world where you understand  
_**Eu sonho com um mundo onde você entende**_  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
**_Que eu passo milhares de noites sem dormir_**  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
_**Eu sonho com o fogo quando você segura a minha mão**_  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights  
_**Mas isto se esvai em fumaça quando eu acendo as luzes**_

Talvez, pensou refletindo mais sobre o assunto, a tivesse memorizado por saber que um dia ou outro precisaria dela, de algo que expressaria seus sentimentos da melhor forma possível já que livros e ombros amigos não iam estar presentes, longas e sofisticadas palavras seriam esquecidas. E esse momento de necessidade, ela soube na primeira vez que ouviu a canção, seria quando sua mentira doce e ainda assim, tão convidativa, não seria mais o bastante para protegê-la, para fazê-la feliz, e a Verdade se mostraria a ela. Amarga. Cruel. Indesejada.

Durante todo seu perigoso percurso até ali, estava ciente de que nada conspirava a seu favor. Era uma estrategista, uma sonhadora, mas ao mesmo tempo lógica e determinada e, desde o instante que entendeu o que seus sentimentos, o coração acelerado significados, traçou perfis no papel, do que conhecia sobre a vida, do que já tinha visto ou ouvido falar sobre.

_**Heróis** sempre serão os que **tem **que fazer o que é certo, não importa o que seja e quanto vai ter que ser sacrificado por isso. Heróis são sempre acompanhados de seus escudeiros, seus melhores amigos, opostos, mas partes fundamentais para completar o herói. _

_**O Amigo**, quase irmão, bravo e brincalhão que se mostra útil diante das piores situações._

_E, de vez em quando, de autor em autor, entre contos de fadas e crônicas, há também **A Amiga.** A parte sentimental, acolhedora, conselheira. Destinada a ver cada momento do herói, dos mais mórbidos inícios até a esperada vitória._

_Fundamental e, supostamente, não menos importante: **A Destinada** ao herói. A qual as características nem precisam ser atribuídas, pois, numa forma mais simplificada é a Perfeição._

Hermione também sabia em qual das definições, se encontrava.

I'm speechless and faded  
_**Estou sem fala e desvaneçida**_  
It's too complicated  
_**É muito complicado**_  
Is this how the book ends?  
_**É assim que o livro acaba?**_  
Nothing but good friends?  
_**Nada além de bons amigos?**_

Ela não era a heroína dessa história. Não haveriam livros com títulos: Hermione, A Escolhida ou derivados. Apesar de não chegar a ser o herói da história, ela estava prestes a fazer o que devia.

Cuz you don't see me  
_**Porque você não me vê**_  
And you don't need me  
_**E você não precisa de mim**_  
And you don't love me  
_**E você não me ama**_  
The way I wish you would  
_**Da maneira que eu queria que você poderia**_

Não era tão doloroso pelo o que ele já tinha passado, e agora sabia que nunca poderia ser ele. Sua dor talvez não fosse a maior do mundo aos olhos de outros, aos olhos dele. Algo adolescente, talvez, mas seu coração dizia que era tudo, menos algo banal, fútil..."algo adolescente". Era mais do que isso. Não havia palavras o suficiente para dizer como, mas no fundo, ela sabia e isso bastava.

Hermione só podia dizer que nunca tinha sentido algo parecido.

Não era como as dores físicas que um remédio ou um beijo da mãe pode fazer, milagrosamente, curar. Tentava gritar, _exigir_ amor, pedir ajuda, ser entendia, chorar, mas as palavras e o ar lhe faltavam cada vez que tentava. Estava aprisionada dentro de si e, mesmo que quisesse, não faria o contrário, pois seguir seu coração desolado era mais do que fazer seu amor ser conhecido e reconhecido, mas era ir contra ela mesma, contra seus conceitos, crenças. Crenças essas que havia feito quando primeiro falaram sobre amor com ela e desde então, montara seu conceito do que é amor e o que é amar.  
_  
"Quando você ama, você quer que o outro seja feliz, mesmo que não seja com você."_

Sábio quem disse isso ...

Ela, uma estúpida de ter acredito em tal e posto como uma das primeiras coisas no seu "O que é amar". Se sentiria melhor se não o seguisse, não sentiria?

Mas não tão sábio, pois não a tinha avisado ou a qualquer outro, nesta mesma frase, como isso era difícil. Era uma contradição de sentimentos a mil querendo vir a tona. Um impedindo o outro, sufocando o outro. Exatamente como se sentia agora. Sufocada.

Soltou uma respiração cansada e chateada.

Por que as vezes simplesmente a vida não é como os filmes, como os romances? Seus preciosos, queridos livros. Agora, tão mentirosos.

_Porque todas as soluções e coisas parecem se fechar contra mim tudo ao mesmo tempo?_ Perguntou-se.

Escondeu seu rosto em suas mãos para depois esfregá-lo com força.Frustrada. Tinha que fazer o que era pra ser feito. Ponto final.

This is the place in my heart  
_**Esse é o lugar no meu coração**_  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
_**Esse é o lugar que eu estou me despedaçando**_  
Isn't this just where we met?  
_**Não é exatamente onde nos encontramos?**_  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
_**E é essa a última chance que terei? **_

Quando ele se pronunciasse oficialmente, libertaria uma parte de suas tristezas e choraria. Choraria pelo seu próprio coração e sonhos, choraria pelo o 'nós' que nunca chegou a existir. Pelo fim de algo que não teve chance de começar. Este seria seu último choro envolvendo ele desta maneira, decidira. Ia se libertar. Parcialmente. Pois assim que ele a visse, contaria mais uma mentira para si mesma e para ele.

Estaria, de fato, feliz por ele. Sorriria e limparia as lágrimas, dizendo-se uma 'velha' garota e tradicional, fã dos casos de amor e conto de fadas, diria até mais, sobre sua facilidade de se emocionar, mesmo que seu coração protestasse, infeliz,por não ter a mesma sorte que Cinderela ou Bela Adormecida.

Ela se levantaria e os abraçaria, diria o quanto feliz estava e iria para seu quarto para dormir em seguida, mergulhando em sonhos onde a realidade não poderia penetrar.

Tinha lido certa vez que heróis não devem amar, porque isso atrapalha sua jornada, mas tal 'conselho' não chegava aos ouvidos destes a tempo.

Hermione concordava e acrescentaria: 'Melhores amigas não devem amar'. Até a literatura, filmes e novelas tinham deixado claro este conselho.

Não importa o quanto o ame, as pessoas não querem ver a melhor amiga e o herói juntos. Os leitores e telespectadores pedem pela mocinha bela, popular. Não importa o seu tempo na vida dele. Nada além de "A historia se repete" importava. Era um ciclo formado primeiro nos livros e nas telas, e depois, passado para a realidade.

O que teria acontecido com o mundo? Porque as melhores amigas nunca tinham a chance de sair de seu 'posto' para ocupar um outro no qual seria correspondida? O que aconteceu com os romances tipo Dawson/Joey, Chandler/Mônica, Scully /Mulder, Lois/Clark?  
Você o vira em seus melhores e piores momentos, as lágrimas e os sorriso, o coração refletido nos olhos quando ninguém mais fora capaz de, mas isso certamente já não era o suficiente. Não era mais isso que o tão aclamado amor se referia? E, se a nova versão do amor tinha chegado a todos, porque não a alcançara em tempo de salvá-la?

Não foram feitas para amar, repensou, pois n_ão fazem livros ou filmes terem lucros_. Irrita o povo por ser tão _surreal_ e ao mesmo tempo, tão _tipicamente_ 'amor'. Algo '_perfeito demais'_ para ser realidade. Eram feitas, no entanto, para compreender, mas não combinava ao fazer pares românticos com o mocinho, devendo se conformar com sua atuação fraca, quase nula na vida dele.

I wish I was lonely_**  
Eu queria estar sozinha**_  
Instead of just only-  
_**Ao invés de apenas só **_

Ainda assim, melhores amigas sempre estarão lá. Esperando pelo o olhar a mais, por um sorriso mais maroto. Vão estar lá quando ele cair e chorar, mais do que tudo isso...vão estar presentes quando ele a apresentar a outra, definindo-a como a mulher mais importante, a irmã que nunca teve, destruindo seu coração sem ao menos perceber.

Talvez, todos estivessem seguindo o _"Não cruze a linha entre Amor e Amizade"_ mais seriamente. Preferindo a modernidade de um relacionamento sem compromisso ou mais apimentando ao tradicional e seguro. Seguindo tão bem que, as garotas já não caiam de amores pelos amigos, mas determinavam quem amar e que brigas constantes fossem sinal de um amor avassalador.

Tola fora ela. A única grande machucada em não seguir o mesmo desde o momento que apertara a mão do garoto de 11 anos, cabelos estranhos e olhos verde-esmeralda. Certamente, estaria agora cercada por Ron, Harry e Gina se divertindo e não se escondendo para chorar.

_"Não há lugar para mim nesta história. Não há o papel que eu quero."  
_  
Hermione soltou uma respiração cansada, olhando para o pergaminho que trouxera consigo e se mantia na mesma condição: vazio a não ser pelas lágrimas. Encostou as costas e a cabeça no tronco da árvore atrás de si, abraçando seus joelhos perto do corpo. Ao pensar em Harry, suas mãos automaticamente voaram para o pingente em forma de coração no colar que ele a tinha dado, meses atrás.

Abaixou a cabeça, as lágrimas deixando o pingente que segurava com força em suas mãos, quase fora de foco. Sentia-se quase daquela maneira. Como uma mão invisível apertasse seu coração com força, tirando o ar, suas forças.

Como ficara tão estúpida? Tão estranhamente adolescente...tão humana... Tão...tão..._apaixonada_? Ela era lógica. Não impulsiva. Não deixava as coisas a afetarem daquela maneira. Será que se sentia tão mal agora, pois sempre esperara demais do amor, de seus sonhos?

Até o amor era tão preconceituoso? Era, com certeza, a palavra mais corrompida.

É. Heróis não deviam amar. Nem, melhores amigas.

Desviando os olhos do colar, voltou-se na direção do lago, vendo o sol se pôr. O céu em uma mistura de cores que ela não via há bastante tempo. Traços azuis, brancos, laranja, roxo igualando-o com um quadro no qual o pintor havia passado o pincel rapidamente várias vezes, nunca se dando conta que cores colocava. Ao menos, com a paisagem, as coisas pareciam estar a favor.

Uma brisa fresca brincava com seu cabelo solto, uma mão invisível que enxugava suas lágrimas e as folhas das árvores no chão, mexendo com os dois antes de desaparecer e então, reaparecer várias vezes, quase como em um jogo.

Sorriu fracamente. Amava o pôr do sol, principalmente se fosse sempre como aquele.E não era a única a gostar do mesmo. Os pássaros cantavam na Floresta Proibida uma de suas canções calma e irresistível, se despedindo do dia antes de se esconderem da noite que começava a surgir trazendo monstros de todos os tipos consigo.

Ironia.

Trazendo monstros para eles. Sonhos recheados de caricias, beijos, declarações de amor para ela.

Seus olhos pousaram nos casais que voltavam para o castelo e, infelizmente, como um imã que atrai o outro, recaindo sobre Harry e Gina.

Nunca soube se Harry tinha sentido seus olhos sobre ele, mas em um gesto inesperado, ele se virou, sorrindo e piscando para ela. Hermione fez um leve e quase impercebível movimento com a cabeça, antes de fechar os olhos, não querendo ver o braço dele ao redor de Gina ou quando ele virasse de costas para ela.

"Não me ajude a apaixonar mais por você,Harry". Pediu, desesperada para que seu pedido fosse ouvido ali, debaixo do céu que começava a se encher com tímidas e distantes estrelas em companhia da Lua.

Infelizmente para Hermione, nenhuma estrela cadente passou pela Terra naquela noite para ouvi-la ou deixar seu rastro de esperança.

But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?  
_  
_

Out of reach, so far**_  
_**I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be

So much hurt,**_  
_**So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain**_  
_**What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you

**_  
_**  
**N/A: **Finalmente! Já que todos podem ter fics pós-HBP, eu também quero ter a minha! E eu venho MORRENDO pra escrever uma nova short sobre isso. Foi bem pequena, mas eu gostei bastante...não sei se vocês vão, mas de qualquer maneira, comentem e façam uma escritora feliz, ok?

As músicas são: "You don't see me" de The Pussycat Dolls e "Out of Reach" da Gabrielle, respectivamente.

_A tradução do TRECHO da segunda música, Out of Reach, seria mais ou menos assim: _

_Mas agora eu estou / tão confusa / meu coração machucado / Fui algum dia amada por você /Fora de alcance, tão longe/ eu nunca tive seu coração / Fora de alcance / Não pude ver / Nós nunca fomos destinados a estar juntos/ Tanto sofrimento / Tanta dor / Demora um pouco / para recuperar / o que está perdido / E eu espero que com o tempo / Você esteja fora da minha mente / E eu tenha superado você_

Eu sei que maior parte está decepcionada com a JK Rowling tanto por causa do livro quanto com a entrevista que ela deu ao Mugglenet. Eu também estou. Bem melhor do que antes, mas muito melhor.

Achei a atitude dela ridícula em rir com aquele E-Merdason. A consideração que ela teve pelos leitores HH é simplesmente impressionante. Então, só por não compartilhar com a metade dos outros Hr/R e H/G, nós somos delusionals? Ah, é claro. Ela não falou isso com todas as palavras, mas indireta é indireta. Porque ficou claro que já que ainda somos uma boa parte dos seus leitores, como ela mesma relembrou, ela não falou "Delusional" iludido em português.

É, pode não ser um palavrão, mas...ser chamado de iludido por não compartilhar das mesmas opiniões?

Rá! Cadê o respeito? Livre-escolha?

Eu não sou escritora de Harry Potter. Escrevo fics e alguns textos pra mim. Ainda assim, acredito que todo o escritor,não importa se tem grande publico ou não, deve valorizar seus leitores. Eles estão lá porque te admiram de certa forma. Gostam do que você se empenhou em fazer e isso é um baita elogio. Não importa quais as opiniões deles, mas devem ser tratados como iguais, leitores E humanos,lendo o que você escreve ou não. E se, era só uma brincadeira, foi de profundo mau gosto.  
Aos Hr/R e H/G que cantam vitória, boa vida com o seu cannon. Foi um jogo de adivinhação. E um deles ainda pode morrer...Podem dizer que é inveja e blablabla...mas ninguém pode negar que É VERDADE!

Se esperam que esta H aqui, se converta, pare com suas fics ou desista. Meus pêsames. Como eu falei uma e milhares de vezes em fóruns e com meus amigos:

**HARRY & HERMIONE FOREVER! NO MATTER WHAT JK OR YOU SAY!  
**  
Eu queria poder falar um pouco mais sobre o HBP, mas depois de tanto escrever textos em fóruns, falar com meus amigos, eu descobri que EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça de relembrar: COMENTEM POR FAVOR! AMO comentários!

Dri –Delusional and PROUD of it!

**Recomendações:**

**- Com algo a mais – Lori  
- Why? – Tradução por Ligia Maria Araki  
- Normality – Tradução por Sabrina Potter (eu!)  
**


End file.
